4000GrausKelvin
4000GrausKelvin, tambem conhecido como guardianooriginal, 4KºK, Kelvin, Guardiano e atualmente 4000Kelvin é um pooper brasileiro em atividade no YouTube desde 2008. História Guardiano criou sua primeira conta no YouTube (guardianooriginal, atualmente inacessível) no final de 2007 para fazer animações e pequenos curtas musicais. Começou a se interessar pelo movimento YouTube Poop ao ver o vídeo "Football is for eggheads" do pooper americano Deepercutt. Seu primeiro YouTube Poop postado foi "guys with costumes that throw wire" (um poop do desenho do homem-aranha dos anos 90) . Ganhou pequena notoriedade na comunidade anglo-americana de poopers com vídeos como "KENAN has personality issues" e "GAYS NINJAS CONQUER EGORAPTOR" Youtube Poop BR Em maio de 2008, inspirado pelo vídeo "RATINHO FAIZ COISAS BEM RAPIDINHO" do usuário EDBlCeiferof postou o vídeo A AVENTURA ÉPICA DE RATINHO NO PAIS DA BUBINA , o seu primeiro vídeo com uma source brasileira. Quando percebeu que a comunidade de YTPBR estava começando a crescer, resolveu a começar a postar poops brasileiros apenas na sua conta reserva na época "4000GrausKelvin", que acabou se tornando mais famosa que a "guardianooriginal". 4000GrausKelvin foi um membro ativo da comunidade pooper desde então. "Morte" Em julho de 2011, alguns meses após deletar sua conta no twitter, anunciou que não faria mais vídeos, dizendo "Eu morri". Mas ainda participava na comunidade pooper apenas como espectador. Em 15 de agosto de 2011, 4000GrausKelvin retirou seus vídeos do Youtube e excluiu sua conta no Twitter. Também revelou na noite de 16 de agosto de 2011 que encerraria sua conta no dia seguinte. "Retorno" Depois de aproximadamente três semanas, Ele abriu um canal novo (http://www.youtube.com/4000Kelvin), com um vídeo dele explicando o que aconteceu, com mais detalhes. Depois disso, ele começou a repostar vídeos que ainda não tinham sido repostados e até mesmo voltou a ativa como pooper, criando vídeos inéditos e participando de ping-pongs. Estilo O estilo utilizado por 4000GrausKelvin já variou muito desde a época dos poops em inglês, apesar de muitos associarem seus vídeos a ear e visual rape, não considera seu estilo fixo, mudando sempre de tempos em tempos. Não gosta muito de utilizar memes, fontes "overused". Prefere sempre que possível utilizar mais sources live action do que animadas. Eventos Em 2008, ainda na conta guardianooriginal, participou do seu primeiro ping pong, com o pooper supererco (que no caso foi utilizando sources em inglês). Em 2009 a "música triste" venceu o Golden Dawn na categoria meme. Como 4000GrausKelvin participou de dois ping pongs com Biel98765, um em 2009 e outro em 2010 (este ultimo do qual o round dois é a origem da expressão "Sobreverbos" que deu o nome ao infame chat dos poopers). Em 2010 tambem participou da collab organizada pelo pooper wenderinf. Em 2011 participou do primeiro ciclo do Dodgeball, fazendo o round 7 depois de alkalineammo e antes do Mestre3224. Nesse mesmo ano tambem participou da collab de 3 segundos, organizada por alkalineammo. Ja na conta 4000Kelvin participou de um ping pong com a pooper Adona404(round 1) e com o pooper Hoorayforfakes (round 1). Fez o round 21 e o round 43 do nanopong, o qual venceu na categoria "round do nanopong" no Golden Dawn 2011. Tambem fez um vídeo para a collab baiana organizada por Tecraudio. Curiosidades *Foi o primeiro pooper a utilizar a "musica triste" em um vídeo (cena deletada do CHAVES); *Se considera péssimo em MVs; *Adora fazer "trap videos" de vez em quando; *Tinha a mania de excluir ou esconder vídeos dos quais ele não gostava. Category:SobreverboS Category:1º Ciclo do Dodgeball Category:Poopers Category:2008 Category:Golden Dawn Category:2011